luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
E-3: A Train to Catch
The mission "E-3: A Train to Catch" is the third mission in the Treacherous Mansion, and the last mini-boss mission. After Luigi and E. Gadd inspect the secutiry-camera image the Toads brought back, they find that the sack the Boos have been carrying around this whole time has Mario trapped in a painting, and that King Boo has been the one behind the Dark Moon's destruction. Luigi heads off to try and access the Train Exhibit. However, he gets held up when a Strong Poltergeist steals what he needs to enter. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "The Toad curators brought a security-camera image back with them. Maybe it'll give us some clues about the next Dark Moon piece." Starting Dialogue "Luigi, there was something funky going on with the security image, but I think I've fixe it. Yep, this thing is hot off the press. No other security image has been taken so recently! Let's take a gander." "Hmm... It's the same old bag those Boos have been carrying around this whole ti- Wait a minute! YOWZER! That's your brother, Mario! How did he get captured? This is downright awful!" * Zoom in on the large train to the left: "That room seems to be the Train Exhibit! You need to get there to rescue your brother." * Zoom in on the miniature train model: "Looks like a miniature train model. I wonder what those hooligans are using it for!" * Zoom in on the top-most Boo: "Boos. Boos everywhere. I bet they know where the final Dark Moon piece is." * Zoom in on King Boo: "That's no regular Boo! Could that be-? WHAT IN TARNATION?!" "King Boo! The master of illusions! He's been the one pulling the strings the whole time! And he somehow managed to capture your brother! Unbelievable! That fiend! If he thinks we're just going to sit by and- Eurka! The Parascope has found a HUGE singal in the Train Exhibit!" "You've seen it in the security images: wherever King Boo goes, he takes Mario's painting with him! You've got to get to that Train Exhibit and rescue your brother! Perhaps Mario can help us defeat King Boo and restore the Dark Moon!" "Here - take this makeshift rotor. It'll let you turn that huge staircase that rose from the ground. Look lively, Luigi! Your brother needs you!" New Ghosts * Strong Poltergeist Mission Goals Overall Goal * Use the makeshift rotor to activate the stairwell in the Inner Courtyard, Then rush to the Train Exhibit and rescue Mario. Other Goals * Activate the stairwell in the Inner Courtyard. * Get to the Train Exhibit and look for Mario! * Find the Poltergeist and the book he took! Story Luigi is pixelated into the Front Entrance, from which he must make his way to the Inner Courtyard. Once there, place the makeshift rotot in the stairwell. E. Gadd then calls: "Hot dog! That's one nifty stairway. Now head to the Train Exhibit!" Now turn the rotor so the stairs lead to the right portion of the second floor. Once Luigi has reached F2, go into the Study, and do not open the door that the coins lead to. Once in the Study, Luigi can see a hidden yellow book in the mirror. Reveal it with the Dark-Light Device and try to place it in the bookshelf with the yellow books. The book will be pushed back out, and when Luigi looks into the gap, the Strong Poltergeist will pop out and take the book for himself. E. Gadd calls and says: "Blasted ghost! The passage in the bookeshelf won't open without the book he took! The Parascope doesn't work well in that mansion, but I'll try to find him! ...Give it a second... Come on, you piece of brilliantly designed junk! ... Bingo! He seems to be somewhere on this floor...on the west side. I know - not very precise, but better than nothing! Start searching while I keep trying." Before you head to the west side of the mansion, head down a room into the Nautical Exhibit. As Luigi enters, he'll see a Strong Slammer turning a ships wheel, which makes an E-Gate on the wall spin around between the Nautical Exhibit and the Study. Close the window above the E-Gate, suck away the fog, and defeat the ghosts (a Greenie and Strong Greenie appear to fight with the Strong Slammer). Activate the E-Gate, and turn the ship wheel to make it appear in the Study, and then make your way to the west side. Go to the bottom-most room (beware of Creepers falling from the ceiling), and reveal the missing door with the Dark-Light Device. Now enter the Space Exhibit. The telescope will be moving around, so go and check it. Luigi will see the Strong Poltergeist and the book on a moon like area. When he looks away, he'll be in that setting and the fight with the Strong Poltergeist will begin. He's not very different from the Ancient Poltergeist except for a larger HP count. As he moves around, the stars he throws will glow purple, making him easy to find. The only other fator added to the battle is the rock that will spin, making it hard for Luigi to keep hold on the ghost. After one attempt at capturing him, he'll throw out bombs, much like the Ancient Poltergeist, though this time he'll throw out a lot and Luigi must find a safe place. Some Beetles may also appear. After capturing the Strong Poltergeist, Luigi will be back in the Space Exhibit, and the book will appear from the moon structure in the middle. Before getting it, pull open the hatch on the rocketship by pulling on the chain. Activate the E-Gate inside, and head though to the Study using the portal Luigi activated earlier. Place the book in the bookself, and go through to the Train Exhibit. Luigi will have to capture a Strong Sneaker and two Strong Hiders, adn the room will be cleared. Look through the miniature train model where you'll see several Boos, and Mario's painting. After a Boo scares Luigi away, E. Gadd calls once more: "Luigi! What did you see? Any sings of Mario? Criminy! You must be wondering how to get inside there, eh? Don't worry! I've got an idea a-percolating! I'm bringing you back. Hold on tight!" Luigi then ends the mission. After Mission Dialogue "Chin up, young feller. We'll get your brother back. Although, I imagine his painting would fetch a pretty penny at an art auction. Ho ho! Just kidding, my boy!" "Now, did you happen to see that tiny camera inside the miniature model of the Train Exhibit? I might be able to route the Pixelator to it and send you in! Of course, it's incredibly dangerous. I've never tries pixelating anything with such a small camera. But it's as they say: fortune favors the old! And I'm not as young as I used to be." Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Treacherous Mansion Category:Treacherous Mansion Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:E-3: A Train to Catch Category:Trains Category:Choo choo